


Pencil Marks

by Stray_Cupcake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And so very whipped, Childhood Friends, Felix is good at art, I'm creating cute backstories, M/M, and short, changbin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Cupcake/pseuds/Stray_Cupcake
Summary: Felix loves art. He's constantly doodling a Chan lost in thought or a hyperventilating Jisung with a slightly disturbing accuracy.So why is it taking forever to finally give Changbin his very own drawing?





	1. Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for accidentally inspiring me Marjaan~ Aka, the oldest pre-debut STAY I know

It was beautifully realistic. How his smile curved lightly, with the faintest reveal of pearly whites. The way his hair curved to form a small side part that showcased the perfect skin of his pale forehead and his slanted cat eyes that twinkled mischievously.

Hyunjin gasped, truly impressed. Felix really was an art prodigy. He reached out and clung onto the portrait delicately, as if it could shatter away in seconds, too good to be true.

“It’s beautiful…” He managed to gasp out, ignoring Seungmin snort at his reaction, trying to imagine how stunning it would look hung up on his room. He also failed to notice the same boy sneaking glances, smiling at how lifelike it was.

“See what you’ve done Felix,” Jeongin groaned, “His ego is going to be so much worse after this.”

Felix laughed, unable to keep the contagious grin off his face. He couldn’t help but notice the amazed reactions of everyone, eyes lingering on Changbin - not that he’d ever admit it. He enjoyed drawing people, something his friend’s loved asking for. In just a month, he had sketched several Jisungs, drawn Jeongin and Minho twice and even painted a candid image of Woojin for Chan.

(They had mutually agreed that the painting stay just between the both of them, never to be discussed again.)

“I’ve been asking for one for so long,” Changbin whined, a twinge of jealousy seeping through his voice, “When are you going to finally make me one?”

His eyes stared questionably at Felix who immediately began to gulp, not immune to the charms of Changbin. His brows furrowed as Felix tried in vain to answer, words stuck in his throat as he dumbly stared back at him. He made a mental note to stop buying Jeongin chocolate milk as he heard his laughter lingering in the background, now only focused on how Changbin was saying his name.

“Felix? Felix?”

“I’ll try to get it done by tomorrow.” He blurted out, resisting the urge to smile at Changbin’s cute frown.

“You’ve been saying that for weeks now,” Changbin grumbled, jumping slightly at the sound of the school bell ringing.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Minho announced, grabbing Changbin out of Felix’s seat (“I’m blessed,” Felix sighed, ignoring disgusted looks from Jisung when he began hugging his desk) and bolted out, dragging Changbin along with him.

“I expected you to have done at least a few by now,” Jisung commented, taking out a few books for their History class, “You’ve been crushing on him so hard for years, I thought you would’ve done at least two in your sleep.”

At one point, the conversation had drifted onto Ms Lee, a rather young English teacher with a fiery temper and they had begun betting whether she was actually married as the rumours had claimed. Throughout all this, Felix remained silent, pondering if he should start on his drawing before or after his English homework.

Perhaps this time it could be Changbin’s turn to receive one of Felix’s drawings?

***

Felix always begun on the eyes. It always felt like the right way to start. After all, Changbin was the one who had taught him that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Well, Nayeon Noona but it was mostly Changbin.

He smiled at the memory of the two of them doodling when they were younger, a small smile on Changbin’s face as he peeked at Felix’s work every now and then. He praised his work at the age of eight and had silently promised him he would continue doing so from then on. It would be a lie to say Changbin hadn’t contributed to Felix’s fascination with art from a young age.

 

 

_“Wow, he looks so happy,” Changbin mumbled, pointing at the pair of eyes Felix had scribbled on._

_“How do you know that already? I haven’t even drawn his smile yet?” Felix asked, scratching his hair in confusion. He looked at the brown eyes he had drawn, crescents with large, dark centres._

_“Nayeon Noona says that the eyes are the windows of the souls,” He mumbled solemnly, going back to shading in his own creation, “That’s why I’m drawing a piano. Then i don’t have to think about giving them happy eyes!”_

_“You’re so smart Changbinnie Hyung!” Felix exclaimed, mouth wide with admiration._

 

 

He moved onto the nose, one of the cutest thing he had ever set eyes on in his unbiased opinion. When they were younger, he used to remember how Changbin’s mother would grab onto it for a second or two as punishment for telling lies.

 

 

_“And you’re telling me that you knocked over my beautiful glass vase i bought only last week? By indoor basketball?”_

_Changbin nodded slowly, unable to look his mother in her eyes. Her voice was low, laced only slightly in anger and frustration at the mess she had found on her carpet, immediately pushing the children away from the shards._

_“That was extremely dangerous of you Seo Changbin,” She groaned, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, “You or Felix could have gotten hurt. Would you have wanted that?”_

_The boy shook his head, tears blurring his vision. Next to him, Felix clutched his sleeve, the guilt in his expression terribly hidden, as Changbin bit his lip to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape._

_“It was naughty of you to try and blame the neighbour’s cat for something you did,” She held onto his nose for a second, slightly apologetic but firm as tears cascaded down his face. “Remember what happened to Pinocchio's nose? That’s why you shouldn’t tell lies. Now, don’t touch the glass while I get a plastic bag.”_

_Felix broke the moment Mrs Seo left the room, apologizing profoundly to Changbin._

_“H-Hyung… I’m sorry I broke the vase.”_

 

He briefly remembered the evening ending with Changbin declaring that he would always protect him, straightening his back to his full height and looking down heroically at Felix. He laughed at how times had changed. It was now Changbin who looked up to Felix (physically at least), eyes wide with a cuteness he seemed to have retained from their younger years.

Felix drew his protruding chin, slightly sticking out in all its glory and his long but skinny face that often brought about teasing jokes. Changbin used to hate it when they were younger, frequently being teased for it which his sensitive heart couldn't help but take to heart.

 

 

_“Changbin?” Felix called out, sticking his head through the crack of the door and closing it behind him immediately when he caught a glimpse of red eyes and wet cheeks, “What’s wrong? Who do I have to fight?”_

_“You’re like five Felix,” He sniffed, “You’re too soft to hit anyone.”_

_“I’m Fifteen!” He cried out, jumping underneath the bed covers with him and wrapping an arm around his tiny’s Hyung’s shoulders, “And you haven’t told me what’s wrong yet…”_

_“It’s embarrassing…” Changbin mumbled, barely coherent as he buried his face in a pillow._

_The lightbulb flicked in Felix’s mind as he gasped in realisation. He grabbed Changbin’s hand and clutched it tightly._

_“Is this about your face again?”_

_Changbin’s face flushed bright red, eyes tracing the ceiling as he refused to meet Felix’s eyes._

_“Don’t listen to those jerks! I love your face! It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen! It gives me life!” Felix had a clear understanding he was rambling on, but at the tender teenage age of fifteen, he was stuck between the denial of his feelings and being Changbin’s best friend. He never was a good liar._

_His Hyung laughed, remnants of tears now dried and smiling wide. If you asked Felix if his heart was beating at that exact moment, he would have said no. He would have also denied the feeling to wrap his tiny bean away from the cruelty of civilization and to suddenly protect him._

 

Now for the hard bit. The lips.

Felix gulped, fingers trembling a little as he traced out Changbin’s upper lip. It was quite thin and pink, a giant contrast to his thick bottom lip that would occasionally stick out in a heart clenching pout whenever he unleashed his exaggerated aegyo.

 

 

_“Changbin? Have you had your first kiss yet?”_

_The water squirted out of Changbin’s mouth like a blue whale, the older coughing out drops of any remaining liquid that had dislodged itself in his throat, Felix staring at him blankly the whole time._

_“F-Felix… Where did that even come from?” He sputtered out, fidgeting uncomfortably with his shirt sleeve in a nervous habit._

_Changbin’s face was bright red, embarrassed at what had suddenly come out of Felix’s mouth and unprepared on how to respond to him._

_“So you have?” His voice was heavy in disappointment, something Changbin assumed he had probably misread._

_“You’ve known me all your life. Have you seen me kiss anyone?” He asked, trying to catch the younger’s eyes through the burning discomfort of it all, “And my family don’t count.”_

_Felix shook his head, fringe falling on his hopeful eyes. Changbin laughed at how adorable his best friend was._

_“That’s your answer then.”_

_Almost immediately a Cheshire cat grin erupted on his face, incredibly pleased as he looked at Changbin._

_“Wow Changbin,” Felix mused, a cheeky expression on his face, “You’re finally seventeen and you haven’t had your first kiss yet?”_

_He dodged the a playful hit before he moved to a more comfortable position that allowed him to face Changbin more easily._

_“What about you?” He asked, now genuinely curious, “Have you had your first kiss yet?”_

_Truthfully, the only person Felix had really kissed was Changbin, not that he seemed to remember. But to be honest, they were playful forms of affection when they were children and didn't know better. He snuck a discreet glance at Changbin’s lips, quickly beginning to realise how soft and pink they were. They seemed nice to-_

_“Felix?”_

_As he snapped back to reality, his whole face burst into red flames. His freckles were defined even more as the heavy flush spread across his cheeks, down his neck and even to his ears. It was humiliating to be blushing so strongly at the age of sixteen at the thought of his best friend._

_“Wait why are you so red? Have you kissed someone after all? Felix? Felix!”_

 

He decided it was probably for the best if he moved onto Changbin’s hair now.

His finger’s twisted expertly with every wave of individual strands. Every small curve and patch of skin on his forehead Felix seemed to have memorised like the back of his hand. Changbin had obtained it around a month ago and was still proud of it as if he had gotten it just the other day. It was harder not to forget this particular hairstyle.

 

 

_“And you promise it won’t look weird?”_

_“Of course it won’t! I would trust the man cutting your hair with my life.” Felix declared loudly, earning a raised eyebrow from the stranger with the hairdresser scissors._

_He hadn’t actually ever set foot in this building before today, but Felix was desperate in trying to impress Changbin lately. They had both grown up together, and although it was something Felix would forever cherish, it had left a rather childish impression of him on the bean of his dreams._

_Perhaps lying about how he had gotten them both free haircuts from the chic hair salon five minutes away wasn’t the best of plans. But despite having to pay for two new haircuts, sprinting to the store to pay before Changbin could find out and how his limited pocket money was already weeping, it felt good to know how he was going to be the first to see the ‘new’ Changbin._

_Changbin visibly paled as the first snippet of hair fell slowly to the ground. After what felt like an eternity of snippets and razoring, Changbin took a glance at the mirror, eyes wide and mouth gaping open._

_“This is what style you picked?” He quietly let out, turning to Felix who was nervously beginning to sweat, “It looks amazing!”_

_The sides of his hair had been shaved, leaving a thin layer of hair left on it. The hair growing from the centre of his scalp draped over his head rather stylishly, creating a rather cool cut that complimented his hiphop persona amazingly well._

_“I look much more intimidating now.” He told himself, words barely audible to Felix._

_Looking down at his short Hyung, beaming from his new haircut and barely managing to keep in his excitement, Felix didn’t have it in him to tell him he still looked as cute as ever._

_“Yeah,” He decided to reply, “You really do.”_

 

 

Felix sighed, finally done. This might have been his best one yet. Changbin’s dark orbs seemed to pierce into your soul and the faintest traces of a smile lingered on his lips. But there was a fondness in his expression that Felix liked to believe was reserved only for him, something he was undeniably used to seeing every day.

“I’ve really outdone myself this time,” He told himself, smiling with pride as he chucked his now blunt pencil somewhere on his desk.

There was a sudden ugly possessiveness that shot through his body. He had created this, it felt so wrong to give it away when he had reminisced his precious memories when making it. It just wasn’t right for others to see something he had already developed such an emotional attachment to.

Felix stood up and walked across the room, a pig sty in the making with clothes splattered across the floor and random art pieces hanging crooked on his walls. He reached out for a folder, his bookshelf the only organised thing in the mess he slept in, and opened it up slowly.

He flicked past all his sketches and doodles. Some paintings, some made with charcoal, some breathtaking enough to frame, but all Changbin. Changbin sleeping, Changbin rapping, he even had a Changbin doing aegyo! Felix slipped it in a plastic wallet and fastened it in, placing the folder back in it’s rightful place on the shelf and sprawling across his unmade bed sheets.

“Maybe next time…” He thought to himself.

***

“You didn’t bring it!” Changbin whined, clearly disappointed at empty handed Felix.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to after doing all that homework.” Felix clung onto him apologetically, grinning when he knew he was forgiven.

“You’re getting me some of that strawberry milk during lunch,” He demanded, ignoring Felix’s groan. For a hyung, he was really milking his wallet dry.

He decided that one day, he would finally show Changbin his private folder along with his heart and feelings. One day… but not anytime soon.

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late!”

Felix sped up to catch up with his best friend, unintentionally starting a race between them. Perhaps that day was coming closer than he thought... He was so very lucky his hyung was patience. So very patient, loveable and perfect to draw.


	2. Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't plan on writing a part 2"
> 
> Sigh.

Hyunjin was stunned, eyes glistening as it often did when he spotted something he liked. When he turned the painting around for Changbin to glance at, a cute frown couldn’t help but make its way onto the older’s face.

“I’ve been asking for one for so long,” He whined after a while, trying his best to hide his jealousy, “When are you going to finally make _me_ one?”

Everyone turned to Felix who had opened his mouth but no words escaped it. Changbin furrowed his brows, ignoring Jeongin’s faint laughter in the background with genuine worry on his face. It was strange seeing Felix speechless, his best friend always having something to say, but lately it had become more and more common.

“Felix?” He called out, leaning a little closer, “Felix?”

“I’ll try to get it done by tomorrow.” He finally replied, refusing to properly look Changbin in the eye.

It was hard to ignore the small sting in his chest in these moments. Small reminders that there was some sort of a distance between them, something that had recently taken away all the skinship and time they used to share.

“You’ve been saying that for weeks now,” He grumbled, jumping slightly at the sound of the school bell ringing.

Minho grabbed him by his arm and reluctantly dragged Changbin out of Felix’s seat. Neither of them really wanted to go to class, but their teachers had been giving them the stink eye for the last couple of weeks for coming in late.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” He announced, waving a quick good bye and pushing Changbin past the door.

They had arrived to class a little earlier than the teacher herself, Changbin collapsing onto his seat and fixating his gaze out of the window almost instantaneously. His mind easily wandered, yelping when he felt something smack his head. Changbin gulped when he looked up to see Ms Lee glaring daggers at him, all the curse words in his mind quickly dissipating.

Perhaps, he’s been daydreaming for a little _too_ long. Minho shook his head next to him in disappointment at the unwritten rule Changbin had broken: Never sleep in Ms Lee’s class. He looked down, noticing the piece of chalk she had flung at him.

“I’ll be seeing you after class Mr Seo,” She smiled, her voice laced in a deadly sweetness as she took out another piece of chalk.

As promised, when everyone else had left, Changbin remained seated while he discreetly muttered to Minho not to wait for him. Ms Lee sighed, flicking her long hair away from her face and crossing her slender arms. She gestured for him to come to the front before typing something on her computer.

“Changbin,” She began, “I understand English may not be your favourite subject, you’ve made it clear with how little you concentrate in classes, but you’re grades are just unacceptable.”

He traced her stare onto the computer screen, willing away the urge to cry he felt when she showed him the results of his last test.

“ _Eleven_ out of a hundred?” Her voice was low, but her annoyance was clear, “Unless I see at least seventy percent on your next exam, you’ll be staying behind everyday, including lunch.”

Changbin’s eyes widened in shock, trying to pinch himself and silently praying it was all a bad dream.

“But-”

“No buts, now leave.” She ordered, Changbin scurrying away with worry in his mind.

What was he going to do?

  
  
  


Changbin had barely slept, the bags under his eyes clear. His mother took one glimpse and poured a cup of coffee for him, returning to her work once he had taken his first large gulp.

“What are you doing?” He asked, taking a piece of toast and nibbling on it.

“Trying to find the right paint colour,” She answered, wrinkling her nose at her choices, “I don’t think any of these should go up on the walls.”

He simply nodded, grabbing his bag and heading outside. He felt guilt stab him as she searched in frustration, knowing that he just couldn’t tell her yet. Or ever. He just had to do well in his next exams, that’s all.

 

 

 

“Changbin!”

Felix grinned brightly, joining him on their walk to school. They hadn’t walked together in a long time, too long in Changbin’s opinion, but his presence was always soothing.

“You didn’t bring it!” He whined when he noticed Felix was empty handed, speeding up ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to after doing all that homework.” Felix clung onto him apologetically, and Changbin’s mind froze.

He refused to let go of him when Changbin weakly struggled, so weak in fact that Felix most likely didn’t notice. It was pleasant torture, and if he was honest, he really didn’t want Felix to stop.

“You’re getting me some of that strawberry milk during lunch,” He demanded, mentally celebrating when he didn’t stutter and a little disappointed when Felix’s arm dropped from his shoulder, “Hurry up, we’re going to be late."

Felix began to run a little to catch up, an unintentional race beginning between them. When they’d arrived, they were both out of breath, barely on time and panting but Changbin couldn’t help but laugh. Sometimes Felix just made things better by doing nothing at all.

“I’ll see you later then,” Changbin’s words were more of a question, already knowing the answer when Felix’s face fell.

“Sorry, I have to continue my art project at lunch.”

“Oh,” He replied dumbly, smiling reassuringly, “It’s fine, I’ll do some music… stuff, with Chan then.”

Felix smiled in relief, nodding and heading off for his class. Changbin sighed as he entered his own, failing to notice the lingering gaze on him. To his left, Minho was snickering to himself, immune to Changbin’s glares.

“‘Music stuff’?” He asked when he managed to speak, “I can’t believe you said that.”

Changbin scowled in response, taking out his English book and deciding to study a little before class began. As he pulled his book out, his test paper collapsed onto the floor and Minho grimaced as he picked it up, eyes on the result he received.

“No wonder she made you stay behind,” He commented, patting Changbin on the back, “Why don’t you ask Chan or Felix to help with your English? I mean, they do come from Australia. Maybe even the genius Seungmin.”

Almost immediately, Changbin’s mood brightened at the suggestions.

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“Thanks- Wait, what do you mean ‘actually?”

  
  
  


Sometimes time seemed more like a concept then anything, like when Changbin was making music. Measly one hour lunch times seeming like seconds when that rush of creativity hit him and Chan or Jisung was there to compliment or critique every detail of his verses.

Today it was just him and Chan, Jisung betraying them when he had decided to frolic off with the others as if he hadn’t just gone because Minho would be there. But it was okay despite the constant peculiar yet comfortable silence. Their thoughts were now completely focused on the music. Well, nearly…

“Okay, what’s bothering you?”

Was Chan psychic?

Changbin nearly jumped from his seat with chills, his shock undeniably evident and failing to shut his gaping mouth.

“What? What’s bothering me?” Changbin internally cringed at his answer, knowing there was nothing he could say or do to avoid the conversation now, “I’m failing a class. Don’t really know how to tell my parents yet.”

He received a knowing nod towards him in response, Chan content for now.

“If there’s anything I could help you with, let me know,” He offered, posing dramatically as Changbin rolled his eyes.

There it was: the perfect opportunity. Chan was fluent in English and Changbin was desperate. All he had to do was explain his situation and then bask in his amazing grades. That’s all.

“Thanks for offering, but I think I’m fine for now.”

How Changbin wished he could slap himself.

  
  
  


“ _Mo… Muo…_ _Moosic..? Muosic?_ ”

“What’re you doing?”

Changbin screamed in response, turning around to a similarly screaming Felix by his bedroom door. When realising who it was, he narrowed his eyes, too tired to get up and nag at him.

“Don’t creep up on me like that.”

He proceeded to ignore Felix in favour of his English revision, frowning as he mouthed out the word yet again. At some point, the door closed and Felix dragged a nearby chair next to him, peering over his shoulder to read his work.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He complained, grabbing his book and holding it away from Changbin’s grasp.

Felix peeked occasionally at the notes, squinting at the terrible writing and smiling down on Changbin standing on the tip of his toes. He swatted his hands away, laughing until he suddenly froze. When Changbin realised he had stopped, he looked at him curiously, realising just how close they were.

His breath was warm on his face and slightly uncomfortable, but no one moved.

“English, right?” Felix asked, breaking the silence.

“What?”

They immediately broke apart, awkwardly sitting down on the bed. Changbin was flushed as he tried to stutter something out, clamming his mouth shut when he failed.

“Why are you revising English for? You never revise.”

_Oh._

“I-I’m failing English,” He explained, “I’m trying to improve my grades up before the parents find out.”

Felix was quiet for a beat longer before he cleared his throat.

“I mean… _I_ could help you.”

If Changbin’s mouth messed up now, he didn’t know what he was going to do with himself.

“Yeah, thanks. I’d… like that.”

_Finally._

  
  
  


Jisung screaming could only be described as ‘like a chicken with constipation’: ear piercingly loud, the highest frequency known to man and a strangely messy sight. The arcade however was very used to the noise. They hadn’t all gone together in a very long time, all nine of them hyperactive as they all dispersed into their own trios and pairs after bundling around the entrance as one large group.

Today, Changbin was dragged by Seungmin to the claw machine, sweating as he tried to discover his true intentions. The younger was never this _touchy_ with him and it was making him a little nervous.

“Is something wrong?” He started off, watching Seungmin calmly push a coin in the machine.

“No, why would you think that?”

He was nearly speechless. Nearly.

“Because Jeongin is literally over there. And you chose me.”

The claw missed by a few centimetres, brushing against the fur of some monstrous stuffed thing.

“I just wanted to hang out with you,” He defended himself, “That’s all.”

He took out another coin, glaring holes into it as he slotted it into the machine, ready for his second try. Neither Seungmin nor Changbin spoke for a while, Changbin still trying to understand the other’s motives.

“So,” Seungmin began, “You and Felix have been studying a lot together.”

And there it was. Changbin nodded, slightly caught off guard.

“More than a lot actually,” He continued to comment, eyeing a particular toy, “You’ve been spending time with each other for weeks, everyday in fact. Ditching time with music and art to teach you English, that’s a lot of effort for good grades. Must be really important.”

“Your point is?” Changbin’s voice was accidentally snarky as his eyes searched around for Felix.

He sighed in relief when he noticed him flapping his arms around crazily with Jisung on some dance game, screeching out whenever his foot slipped.

“If it was really that important, why did you turn down Chan?” Seungmin simply questioned, twitching slightly when his claw just about missed again, “And don’t look at me like that, it wasn’t that hard to work it out. Chan told me about how you said you were struggling in school and how you rejected his offer. Then a few days after, I hear about how _Felix_ is tutoring you in English. ”

Seungmin was sometimes a little too smart for his own good. He reached out for another coin, pausing for a second and handing it to Changbin instead. 

“So, it’s your turn now.”

He didn’t know if he meant on the game or in the conversation, but when he still hadn’t answered, Seungmin smiled at him and walked off. It was unsurprisingly to Jeongin, the younger smiling adorably at the sight of his _hyung._

“You’re not gonna play?”

“Stop doing that!” Changbin whisper screamed out when he jumped, breathing heavily as he turned to a sheepish Felix, “How are you so quiet sometimes?”

Felix shrugged in response, taking the coin from his hand and pushing it in. He gently pulled Changbin to the side, ushering him to watch him as his hands confidently rested on the handles. Within seconds, Felix had won a small munchlax, prominently blue with large eyes but tiny pupils.

“Here, it’s yours,” He told him, shoving the toy into Changbin’s arms, “It was your coin after all, it’s only right that you get to keep him.”

He held back on telling Felix that it was actually Seungmin’s coin, unwilling to give the little monster away. It was actually a little cute, most important of all being that Felix had won it for _him_.

“I think I’m going to call him Gyu,” He decided, “Cute right?”

He turned for Felix confirmation, noticing his glistening eyes almost instantly. Changbin didn’t expect for his eyes to remain on him  for so long, felt a stampede in his heart when he smiled.

“Yeah, cute.”

  
  
  


“Finally painting the walls then?”

Changbin bit into his breakfast bar, wrinkling his nose at the taste and staring at the ingredients as he casually spat it out. His mother was furiously painting the walls of their kitchen in a pastel green, everything covered in a white cloth.

“You’re staying over at Felix’s, right?” She asked, grabbing her bottle of water, “It’s either there or the couch.”

He rolled his eyes at her, chucking the bar away somewhere.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

She forced a sloppy kiss on his cheek, sadistically laughing when he groaned and shrieked. The rest of the day passed in a blink of an eye, Changbin sitting in Felix’s room in no time as they sat down to revise. Just like every other lesson.

“I heard you and Seungmin talking the other day in the arcade.”

Just like every lesson indeed.

Changbin visibly paled, mind blank as he failed to process the English gibberish in his book.

“Oh, really?”

Perhaps he’d just found out that the coin wasn’t actually Changbin’s, or that the all-knowing Seungmin was in actuality painfully bad at claw machines.

“You could’ve asked Chan, but you asked me. Why?”

He couldn’t answer the question, mouth refusing to cooperate with the millions of (questionable) excuses in his head. Instead, he offered to get the English folders for them, stuttering in the process and stumbling over a stray sock in the middle of the room, but Changbin’s dignity of self had died a long time ago for any embarrassment to hit him.

He pulled it out and opened it as quickly as he could, deaf to Felix’s voice as he began to-

Wait, this wasn’t English. His breath hitched at the sight of the drawings, all those beautiful, time consuming, realistic drawings of himself. Some shaded, some painted but him in every one of them.

“Felix, this… I mean it’s kind of creepy, but… _Wow._ ”

He glanced at his best friend, internally cooing at how bashful he was right now. He’d gotten up at some point, walking up to Changbin with some sort of explanation on the tip of his tongue.

“Changbin… Changbin I-”

“ _I like you_.” He cut in, voice heavy with accent at the foreign language and biting his lip thoughtfully, “I guess the English lessons paid off after all...”

When he looked up , Felix was there, this time intentionally close. He slowly took the folder away from Changbin’s hand, holding back smiles as he refused to look away from Changbin. The older gulped, eyes flickering when he felt fingers slide up his cheek and rest there for a while.

“Why do you have that stupid look on your face?” He asked, trying to change the strange atmosphere to no avail.

Felix simply leaned in, both closing their eyes and prepared for it. It was too soft and inexperienced, and when they broke apart, both were bright red and unable to look each other in the eye.

In Changbin’s opinion: _perfect_.   
  


 

 

“I don’t believe this.”

Minho peered over his shoulder, stunned when his eyes landed on the mark scribbled on with red pen at the front of his test.

“Eighty nine? Out of a Hundred? That’s _definitely_ more than seventy percent!”

He was in an infectious good mood for the rest of the lessons, even humming when it was break despite Minho still in shock. When Felix was in sight, Changbin practically jumped on him with happiness, thanking him profusely as he was swung around in a tight hug.

(“Ugh, couples,” Jisung groaned, not noticing Seungmin’s confused expression as he clung onto Minho’s arm.)

“I’ll buy you something,” Felix offered, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers together, “A reward for your hard work.”

Changbin squeezed his hand in thanks, dragging him to the vending machine.

“It better be good.”


End file.
